The Chupacabra (REWRITTEN)
by Cheetahlover12345
Summary: Imagine a beast. A terrible beast who can bring people together... and tear them apart as situation to situation. A beast who seeps it's life from someone else's life source, an arrogance whom is ready to kill. A beast who's gotten bored of the norm, and now seep life from a source alter from their natural- Humans. One who will kill an innocent man, just for power.
1. A New Day

The teal glint of the metal sea turtle glistened in the sunlight as the wind brushed against the fins as it swam through the searing blue sky, slicing the clouds (careful not to harm any of the passing geese) like a knife through cooked carrot.

She took a deep breath, claws bent inside a panel of the Tortuga's right fin, though her red wings soared wide. The wolvian's lungs inflated with crisp air of dawn, her closed eyes relaxed in the winds.

She finally opened her red eyes, quickly shielding her eyes from the blast of sunlight with a paw. She let out a quiet sigh, letting her claws unhook- she was blown back as such a force, but she quickly recoiled with firm flaps of her strong wings, thrusting her forwards and above the turtle shaped ship.

Above the skylight, she dived directly down, the beeping loudening as she landed with force on a circular... platform.

"Wolv! Be a bit more careful next time! You could've broke the mainframe!" a dark skinned lady snapped in front of her, leading for the blood red wolvian to jump slightly.

"Oh, sorry. I apologize..." the wolf leaped from the platform, her paws landing firmly on the floor.

"Nice going, 'Wolf of Red Sky'." A small, long furred canine smirked, wings pressed firm against the dog's side.

"Says the one who nearly crashed the Tortuga." Wolv sighed, a soft snicker escaping from her jaws.

"Well, I'd like to see you try to drive a flying turtle with paws." the white canine laughed, leaping at Wolv. The red wolvian twisted her body, whacking Madison across the room to a wall.

"Well, I'd like to see you fly on your own."

"Okay, that's enough you two!" a rather attractive white lady with black hair crusading down her back laughed.

Wolv nodded once. "Aviva."

"Can someone go get Chris and Martin? That beeping is killing me!" a call sounded from a hammock wailed.

"Cool it, Jimmy! They ought'a be around here somewhere." Koki yelled, sighing a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll get 'em." Wolv nodded.

"Mind adding a 'w' to your 'I'll'? And... change that 'i' to an 'e'?" Madison smiled.

Wolv let out a snicker. "Alright, kid." The wolvian then raced to the deploying room.


	2. By Talon of Falcons

"Woohoo!"

A small curved triangle tipped his head tinted blue, a panel of durable plastic shielding his eyes from the blast of wind. He glanced to a green falcon next to him- Chris.

"Sooo, Chris. Think we'll find any falcons in these woods?" his blue eyes glistened in the gleam of excitement and light.

"Maybe! I mean, we _are_ falcons." the other snickered, his brown eyes glinting under the plastic.

"Nice to see you two in the skies again."

Martin and Chris both jolted a little, twisting to the side to see a large wolf- Wolv.

"You need to stop scaring us like that! You could cause one of us to crash!" Chris laughed, turning his head forwards, tilting to the left.

"Speaking of crashing. Martin," Wolv smiled, her head lowering.

He turned his head to his front- to get a nice view of a tree trunk.

"Owhwhhh..." he moaned, his face clawed by the bark of the tree.

"Alright, break it up."

He felt paws wrap around his shoulders, pulling him from the tree, and withholding him from flight- not that he could after that one.

The world around him spun, though he could hear a soft snicker from his brother, whom hovered next to the front of him.

His artificial talons hung to the trees below, though the grip around his shoulders and under the arms were firm and strong.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Wolv began, Martin quickly shook his head.

"OKAY- bad idea..." he pressed a wing to his forehead, a sudden mass headache attacking his brain.

Wolv let out a sigh. "You two're needed back at the Tortuga. Signal came in a Jimmy's whinin'."

"Alright! Let's go!" Chris then twisted back the way they came, Martin swinging in her claws.

"Uhuhh... Mind letting me go fly after him?" he glanced up to the wolvian hopefully.

"Nah. You crashed, so your punishment is that you have to fly with me." she snickered quietly.

"Aww. Alright. At least let me get out of this falcon. Just as we all practiced."

"Alright, _blueberry_." she then slowed, twisting on her back. He laid on her chest and belly now, the falcon bits quickly slipping away until he was only clothed with a white shirt, kahki shorts, a blue vest, and boots.  
He quickly twisted, his arms wrapping around her neck. The signal. She then twisted upright as he leaped from her body, his arms still around her neck, and landed on her spine. He let his boots slide down her side, his rear planting behind the wolf's enormous wings.

A grin spread across his face, he'd actually done it. Nailed it, actually.

"Well done." Wolv commented, diving down a bit, picking up speed after Chris. "Madison said she'd come too, but then she flew off without telling me where she was going. Not sure why, she seemed fine..., unless she for some reason took me joking about her flight offensive."

"Ah... we better look for her." Martin's eyelids lowered a bit, worry spreading across his face.

"I bet she's fine," Wolv sighed.


End file.
